What Happened to MetalSonic after sonic heroes (With Bouns)
by Yakko 42
Summary: So The Story is short so I tried to maker it longer. enjoy!


**This is what happened after Sonic Heros. (This is to mainly Purest of the Hearts. But others May read it too.) this is what Shadow did with Metal. Thank you, enjoy to storym.**

Shadow carried Metal.

"Hm...What should I do with you, take you to eggman, or shall I fix you my self." He asked himself.

"Wait, Shadow! Help me!" Eggman pleaded.

Shadow turned and saw him getting beat up by Team Chaotix.

"Vector,Espio and Charmy. If you don't stop beating the hell out of him, I'm going to kick your ass by hand, AND you won't beable to sit for a week.

"Find The Computer Room!" Vector said.

"What the hell did you say!?" Shadow said Setting Metal down.

"Find The COMPUTER ROOM!" Vector shouted angerily.

"Um...HE said that..." charmy started, but before he could finish, Shadow kicked thier asses, and vector stated;

"Find...the...com...puter...r-r-room..." he said fainting.

"He still owes US MONEY!" Shouted charmy angerily.

Shadoe turned at charmy. Charmy backed away with a sweat mark on his head.

"UUUUUUM...NEVERMIND!"

Shadow turned and picked up Metal again. "Next time you'll listen to what I say."

Eggman ran over to Shadow. "T-Thank You Shadow. I can repay you by Fixing Metal."

"Hmmmp...Fine, It'll take him off of my hands anyways." Shadow said, giving Metal to him.

Eggman snickered. 'that fool!'

He ran back into his work shop, and began fixing Metal Sonic. One of his robots knocked over some Chips, and got scrambled in with Metal's chips.

"OH darn it, Thanks A lot." He said. "Silly ass stupid Robot of mine." he muttered picking up a chip. he insereted it in Metal, THEN had to rewire him, and make him water proof. It took hours refixing what he had created. replacing and placing new things in that sonic didn't have, and possible make Metal Sonic the replacement of the new sonic. he wiped some sweat off of him, and continued.

"This is hard work, but all of this will pay off soon." he laughed.

3 hours later, he finally finished Metal Sonic, and actived him.

"Come on now Metal, rise! and get Sonic." Eggman Ordered.

Metal opened his eyes, and got up, looking around, and remembering what happened last. But this time it was going to be differnt, and with that he flew off to catch Sonic.

**well I hope you enjoyed that short story, sorry if it was short. since it was short, How about I do a Bouse story that will be longer than this one. Okay This one is going to have Metal sonic 3.0 (which I Hate that one Ogrinal is better!) Eggman,(Nega too) And Metal. It's a duke out.**

Eggman and Eggman Nega were working together. Nega Was making another Metal Sonic, HIs own Metal Sonic that wold be better...no...GREATER than the orginal.

"What are you doing Nega?" asked Eggman.

"I'm creating another Metal Sonic." he replied.

Eggman gasped. "No way! That was my idea to creat Metal Sonic in the FIRST PLACE!"

Metal Sonic Cocked his head. 'Another me? but better?"

Nega looked at Eggman. "Come on, this could be the only chance we've got at destorying Sonic."

Eggman looked at Metal Sonic.

"There's no way I'm giving up on my Robot. he's like my son that's a robot."

Metal Sonic thought. "Huh? son? what is my master talking about?"

Nega laughed. "Oh you crack me up Eggman."

Eggman growled. "I wasn't joking you stupid ass."

Nega ignored him. "He's finished."

He released him and the new Metal Sonic jumped down to his new Master.

"Meet Metal Sonic 3.0." Nega said.

"That's the Ugliest thing I ever seen, he's black and YELLOW!" Eggman Shouted.

"He's quite Differnt from your piece of trashy Scrap." Nega said.

Metal Sonic stood there. 'he called me a piece of Trasy scrap..."

Eggman growled. "We will see which one is better. Go get him Metal Sonic!"

Nega howled. "Hahahaha! okay, Go get him Metal Sonic 3.0."

Metal Sonic and Metal Sonic 3.0 Went all out.

"I know i can beat you." Metal said.

"just try." Metal 3.0 replied.

Metal Sonic spun dashed him, but missed.

Metal 3.0 was faster than him, stronger, and smarter. he Hit Metal from behind and crashed landed onto the ground.

'What do I do?' Metal thought, not getting up.

Metal 3.0 flew down near him and kicked him.

"See, orginal is old and useless." he said.

'No...I...can't let...master...down..." Metal thought getting up and kicked him over to all wall.

Eggman laughing. "HOHOHO! Great work Metal Sonic."

Eggman Nega was not pleased. "GET UP METAL SONIC 3.0! GO DESTORY HIM!" he said stomping the ground.

Metal 3.0 got up and tackled Metal, and clawed at him.

He claw-punched Metal, and stood over him. "This is the end!" as he kicked Metal, he was hit to the ground. Metal looked up.

"Shade?" he asked.

"I'm here, and this jerk is not going to hurt you any longer!" he said smiling at him.

Metal stood up, electric sparks over him.

Shade turned. "I'll handel this, this fake-o won't get away with this, not today."

Metal3.0 chraged at Shade, hitting him in the stomach.

"ah!" shade yelped.

he kicked shade in the stomach, making him cough up blood.

"Damn you!" he chocked out.

Metal Sonic weakly charged at Metal3.0.

"Leave him out of this." he said.

Metal3.0 laughed. "Him? Looked at you, your weak..I shall kill him, then you!"

"No,I..won't let that happened." he said trying to punch him, but Metal3.0 blocked it and kicked him away from him.

"NOW YOU WILL FACE MY WRATH!"MetalSonic3.0 used the Black Shield.

Eggman Nega smirked.

"He'll defeat that useless robot afterall!"

Eggman angrily smacked Nega on the head. "No he won't, he's going to win!"

Nega Slaped him on the face. "he will win! MY METAL WAS CREATED BETTER THAN YOURS!"

**UH OH! A GIRL FIGHT!**

Metal glanced up. 'I'm not useless...' He got up,with rage. "call me Metal, call me faker, call me robot. But I am not useless,I'm Stronger, and I'll beat you with all of my might! You and Nega!"

"HAHAHAAHAHAHA! My Master was right. Your a stupid useless robot." Metal3.0 said. "In a few mintues, You'll be destoyed."

Metal3.0's shield was bigger, and growing by the second.

Shade got up and flew over to his friends. "Metal,It's time. now or never."

Metal nodded. "It's time to put an end to your non sense. you just a clone of me. you think you can replace me, but your wrong. I'm the ONLY Metal Sonic around here. and besides you look nothing like me or my conterpart, Sonic."

Shade Shooked his head. "Alright Metal, GET ON WITH IT!"

"oh right..." he said. he charged Into the Black Shield, but out re bounded back.

"I can't get though, Shade!"

"Can't you do SOMETHING!?" shade asked.

'I know! The Black Shield! I can to that too!' the thought.

He went into the BlackShield using his Black Shield too.

Metal3.0's shield was bigger than before, and Eggman's lair was began to cave in.

"OH CRAP! LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" Eggman said.

"yeah!" Nega agreed wit him.

"You idiot! MetalSonic3.0 will KILL us ALL!" eggman shouted.

"That's why he's perfect for destorying sonic." nega replied.

MetalSonic got out his his Shield mode.

'The persure is too much!' he thought. 'but it's time.'

he spun dashed him, making him back off,(not out of this shield..)a bit.

"It's time to Dual!" Metal said. "goodbye Shade..." he said Getting in the middle on the Black Shield,and destoryed it by spin dashing the middle.

"no!" MetalSonic3.0 shouted.

There was a LARGE blast, and Shade cover his eyes.

'Metal Sonic, please be okay!'he thought.

When the blast clear, he saw MetalSonic at the ground.

MetalSonic looked up at Shade.

"He's destoryed...I finished him...mission...complete..." he said shutting down.

Shade looked at his friend. "good bye friend,I'll see you again..." and with that, he smiled then flew away.

Eggman Laughed. "hohoho! Mine won!"

Nega shrugged. "but your one robotless.

Eggman stopped, and looked over to Metal. "You little!"

Eggman Chased Nega around the Ruins.

**Metalsonic saved the day, (although he is a bad guy**) **Eggman got his revenge on Nega and everthing is back to normal! YAY!**

_**So how was it? I didn't make it too sad right? I made the **_


End file.
